


Ready for Battle

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [76]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: When it comes to space battle, Rey stands ready to assist the commander.Luckily, she’s a pro at this, and is always ready for . . . unexpected surprises.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Ready for Battle

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/31/20 prompt: We have no plan. No one’s coming to save us. So… I’m going to do it.

“Here’s the plan—there isn’t one. You’ve gotta pilot us and this bird outta here. Think you can handle the challenge?”

A clapping of hands meets Rey’s statement.

“I’ve got your back, commander. Now, serious face,” she says, pursing her lips, her little girl scrunching her face in her best approximation of Rey’s.

Rey’s imagination let her survive a solitary childhood on Jakku, but now, she uses it for something else entirely. It’s something playful, something to be shared, something . . . lovely.

“Ready?”

At her daughter’s firm nod, Rey lifts her into the air, the girl’s arms spread wide as Rey loops her through the room, starfighter sound effects coming from both of their mouths mixing with pew pew’s and other noises of space battle.

Her daughter squeals in delight, but is soon met with another familiar, binary squeal and she spies a familiar orange-and-white droid standing next to her husband, his jaw . . . agape?

Rey lowers her daughter, even as Poe’s face turns from shocked to pleased and he points behind her and their daughter—

She spins around, her own jaw dropping as she spots Poe’s model starfighters floating around the room, circling around a surprised D-O.

 _Well, this is new_.


End file.
